New Beginnings
by frozenwind
Summary: Just a little one-shot story about the rain. HarryGinny romance. May continue story if you want...


**A/N - I don't own Harry Potter, Unfortunately. Anyway, this is a one-shot. If you like it, please review!There isa way for me to continue this story, so if you want me too, review and tell me.**

* * *

**New Beginnings**

As Harry looked out the window by his bed, he could see the rain pouring down the side of the windowsill. It hadn't stopped storming for days and for that he was happy. Even though he was staying at the Burrow instead of Number Four Private Drive this summer, he couldn't help but think of how everything rested so heavily upon his shoulders. He could tell everyone was worried about him, especially Ron and Ginny. Ginny – His thoughts always came back to her. She always made him feel as if everything was different and happy, even if only for a little while. He couldn't deny his growing feelings for this girl who had helped him so much lately and always.

"Harry?"  
"Come in."  
She opened the door and walked in slowly, looking at his gloomy expression and her grin saddened instantly.  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Here, sit down." He said, clearing off the bed so she could have a seat next to the window.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Watching the rain."  
"It's beautiful."  
"Yeah." When she looked at him, she could tell he wasn't looking at the rain. She blushed and turned back toward the window.  
"It feels so sad though." With that she grabbed his hand, entwining it with hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"It depends on how you look at it Harry."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well to you it is sad, but to me it is refreshing, like a new beginning."  
"You can't have a new beginning Ginny." And once he said this, she knew he wasn't talking about the weather anymore.  
"You can Harry. Things might seem bad, but the rains comes and washes it all away and then everything feels new."  
"What if the rain never comes?"  
"The rain always comes. You just have to believe it will."

A week had passed by, and still the rain came down hard, flooding everything. By now, Harry wanted it all to go away. He wanted everything he was to go away.  
"Harry mate, your going to have to come down soon." Ron said from the doorway.  
"I don't know Ron. I have a lot of homework to finish."  
"Well, just come down for a little while and we can play a game of chess."  
He signed loudly, missing the pitied look Ron gave him, as he walked out of the room.

"Checkmate! I win again!" Ron said happily, setting up the board for another game.  
Harry heard footsteps across the room and realized it was Hermione walking down the stairs toward them.  
"Ron, your mum wants us to go do chores in the kitchen."  
"Why do you look so happy about that?"  
"No reason." She scoffed and walked away.  
"Bloody hell, how many times do we have to do chores this summer?"  
"Well, I have a feeling you won't be doing many chores today Ron." Harry said, and for one of the first times that summer he smiled.  
"Your making no sense Harry. I'll go get Ginny, she can play you."

"Checkmate!" She said blandly.  
"How is it that everyone can beat me at this game?"  
"Not everyone Harry, just the Weasleys." She teased.  
"Oh really?" He said as he reached over and began to tickle her. Before long, he had her pinned to the ground, both of them laughing hysterically.  
"Harry – Stop – I – Can't – Breath!" She gasped, trying to breath but failing miserably.  
"Not until you say that I'm a good chess player!" He teased back until he heard her snort in laughter.  
"I would be lying though!" She giggled.  
"That is not nice, Weasley."  
"I never said the truth was nice, Potter."  
Harry looked down and pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear. He couldn't help how he was feeling now and he knew it would be wrong and selfish of him to act upon it. He never wanted to ruin his friendship with Ginny but he didn't care at this moment. Before he could even think clearly about it, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He heard her gasp and he jumped up and cursed.  
"Ginny,. I'm so sorry, it was a mistake."  
She looked like she was about to say something but instead she jumped up angrily and ran outside into the rain.

"What's wrong with you?" He heard Ron say from the doorway and he jumped up again.  
"Ron, did you just…."  
"Yeah I saw it, and I suggest you get going after her, before she gets really angry with you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Harry she likes you too, it is bloody obvious! Now go after her."  
He knew he had so many questions to ask Ron about his acceptance of what just happened but all he could do was turn around and run outside to find her.

"Ginny!" He yelled when he saw her near the lake by the house.  
"What do you want Harry? Are you sure talking to me won't be a mistake."  
"That isn't fair Ginny and you know it!"  
"I don't want to talk about this!"  
"Well I do, please just hear me out."  
"No. I don't care what you have to say, Harry." She said as she got up and started to walk away. They were both drenched to the bone and he knew he was going to have a cold after this one but this was his last chance.  
"GINNY I LOVE YOU!" and for once, he couldn't hear the rain. Everything was silent as she stopped and turned around to look at him.  
"What did you say?" She said disbelievingly as he ran toward her.  
"I said, I love you!"  
"I love you too Harry, I always have." And with the final confirmation of how she felt too, he grabbed her around her waist and spun her in the rain.  
"Harry, put me down!" She said, laughing along with him.

His forehead touched hers and for the second time that day he bent down toward her and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. He arms snaked around his neck and her tongue pressed against his lips, begging for entrance. The kiss was hot and hungry and he knew at that instant that nothing mattered anymore. Right now, the only thing that mattered was him and Ginny. He pulled away slowly and caressed the side of her face gently with his hand.

"I told you the rain could be the start of a new beginning." She said softly.  
"I guess Weasleys are always right then?" He joked.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up and kiss me."

That was all he needed as he leaned back down and captured her lips with his once again.


End file.
